Yo rencarnando en High school
by jorgeluisperezsalas
Summary: Este fanfic trata sobre yo rencarnando en High school donde yo me vuelvo un dragon slayer al recibir una nueva oportunidad de vida


Fanfic: yo rencarnando en High school

Bueno este fic está creado con fines de entretenimiento

Capitulo 1: mi nueva vida

Un día como cualquier otro me encontraba viendo un anime llamado High school el cual me fue recomendado por un amigo y así me había terminado de ver todos los episodios de las temporadas al igual que los primeros capítulos de la 4 temporada donde al terminar dije: issei es un idiota no tuvo oportunidad de elegir si quería unirse al clan Gremory sólo por haber sido asesinado de una forma patética a lo que dije si tuviera oportunidad de poder cambiar la historia haría que issei no estuviese en el clan Gremory y así estuve pensando en que cambiaría de High school cuando mi madre me llamo y baje para ver que necesitaba a lo que me dijo que fuera a la tienda por ingredientes para la cena y así iva escuchando música con mis audífonos cuando al cruzar la calle no vi al camión que venía a lo que fui atropellado muriendo en el acto a lo que en ese momento vi a una persona la cual dijo: lo siento chico al parecer hubo una confusión con tu muerte devido a uno de mis asistentes.

A lo que dije: hijo de p cuando fui interrumpido por el hombre proclamado Dios a lo que me dijo: devido a el error que hubo te daré una nueva oportunidad de vida así que pídeme lo que quieras a lo que respondi: pues me gustaría revivir como un dragon slayer en un mundo llamado High school al igual deseo una sacred geerd que me permita crear cosas.

Nota : ( así evitare que esa gremory me intente sobornar con darme un hogar pues siempre les ofrece eso a las personas)

Y así antes de que Dios me enviara a mi nuevo mundo le dije: que no quería tener familia y así me enviaría a High school donde al abrir los ojos vería que tenía 10 años a lo que en ese momento convocaría mi sacred geerd con la cual construiría mi fortaleza en lo que al acabar caminaria por un parque donde vería a un castaño a lo que al pasar 6 años nos volvimos muy cercanos donde en este tiempo le enseñe como controlar su sacred geerd de igual forma le mostré la historia de High school donde vio como fue asesinado y revivido cómo demonio solo por su poder y así entramos a la preparatoria donde éramos considerados los rivales de yuto kiba y éramos acosados por las chicas cuando un día en la hora del almuerzo estábamos siendo observados por rias Gremory a la que tanto issei como yo la ignoramos a lo que está pregunto a su reyna por nosotros a lo que la mencionada contestó que el castaño se llama issei y el peli negro jorge dragneel y éramos considerados los rivales de kiba a lo que la peliroja diría que mandaría a koneko ( la plana ) a vigilarnos.

Y así terminó el receso en donde issei y yo volvimos a clase a lo que el día transcurrió con normalidad y en la salida issei y yo hablamos sobre lo que sucedería hoy donde yuma conocida como reynare le pediría una cita para matar a issei .

Y así nos encontramos caminando rumbo a nuestras respectivas casas donde nos percatamos que nos venía siguiendo la Loli koneko a lo que nos miramos y así al llegar a un callejón nos separamos y issei se encontraba caminando cuando en un puente una chica se le acerco y se presentó como yuma y pregunto si podrían tener una cita a lo que issei aceptó ya que está vez no terminaría muerto, a lo que koneko al ver eso se dirigió al club de ocultismo donde le contó a rias gremory que los Ángeles caídos intentarían matar a issei.

A lo que está dijo que así podría convertirlo en su siervo y esperaría a su muerte para hacer que se uniera a su clan y así llegó el día de la cita de issei a lo que fueron al cine , luego a los videojuegos y por último a comer donde al terminar se dirigieron al parque donde reynare pretendía matar a issei.

Al llegar issei tiraría el papel que le dio el familiar de rias Gremory ya que les tenía una pequeña sorpresa y entonces yuma se acercaría a issei y le diría: podrías morir por mi a lo que está saldria volando ya que issei le dio un golpe en el estómago donde le daría: ni de coña moriría por un ángel caído .

Y entonces reynare se levantaria ya transformada en ángel caído creando una lanza de luz arrogandola en dirección a issei donde este la destruiría con su guante del dragon emperador rojo donde está al ver el guante se asustaria y antes de que pudiera decir algo sería exterminada por una ráfaga de energía lanzada por issei dejando solo unas cuantas plumas de cuervo.

Al aver exterminado a reynare issei se me acercaría diciéndome que nos fuéramos antes que llegará el clan Gremory y así pasaron 5 minutos en el que rias Gremory llegaría junto con su séquito con la intención de volver a issei un demonio pero se sorprenderían al ver las plumas de un ángel caído.

Y así rias le diría a kiba: mañana al término de las clases trae a issei y Jorge dragneel al club de ocultismo haremos que se unan al clan, lo que ellos no sabían es que tanto issei como yo los observamos desde el cielo a lo que nos retiramos del lugar sabiendo que mañana sería un día problemático.

Al día siguiente issei y yo nos encontrábamos corriendo pues se nos hizo tarde y llegaríamos tarde a clases a lo al ver que no llegaríamos aumentamos la velocidad como a un rayo logrando llegar justo a tiempo, así pasó el día con tranquilidad hasta que la campaña sono señalando el término de las clases cuando yuto kiba llegó que lo acompanaramos al club de ocultismo ya que rias Gremory tenía cosas que hablar con nosotros.

Nota : ( todos sabemos como acabará esto 🔫🗡 🛡 )

Así nos encontramos caminando rumbo al club de ocultismo donde al llegar se escucharía un adelante donde nosotros entramos sentandonos y así rías preguntaría: estarán confusos del porque los llame aquí. Donde issei contestaria con tono molestó: para nada gremory donde rias contestaria: lo diré de una manera clara quiero que sean de mi nobleza y me sirvan por el resto de su vida

Y entonces tanto issei como yo contestariamos: no nos interesa pertenecer a su Clan donde la peliroja diría: porque a lo que nosotros diríamos: no pensamos obedecer y estar con personas que sólo buscan poder.

A lo que rías molesta diría: por lo menos puedo ponerles la marca de mi clan para que las demás facciones sepan que son mis aliados, donde nosotros ya cansados de esto responderiamos: no nos interesa ayudar a gente como tú qué solo quiere poder y no le importa lo que suceda con sólo obtenerlo .

Y en ese momento rías gremory diría: entonces esto se arreglará con la fuerza y los volveré mis siervos a la manera sangrienta.

Nota : ( prepárensen que comienza la masacre contra la gremory 🔫🔫🔫 )

Y así la gremory ordenó a kiba y koneko acabar con nuestras vidas donde ambos se lanzarán al ataque siendo brutalmente arrojados por parte de issei el cual estaba destrozando a la Torre y caballo de la gremory haciendo que sus huesos se destruyan dejándolos tirados sin poder moverse.

Ahora viendo a la gremory la cual estaba impactada por como issei había barrido el piso con sus sirvientes pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sería tomada de la cabeza por issei el cual la estrelló contra el suelo haciendo que la gremory sangrara rematandola con un golpe en el estómago donde está quedaría noqueda.

A lo que issei y yo nos fuimos dejando al clan Gremory medio muertos

Bueno aquí termina este primer capitulo de yo rencarnando en High school a lo que díganme que pareja quieren para issei y a cual facción deberíamos de pertenecer y sin más que decir me despido .


End file.
